


Moustache Ride

by CaptainTarthister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beards (Facial Hair), Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Broken oaths don't get in the way of Jaime and Brienne's smutty reunion!





	Moustache Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherineflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineflowers/gifts).



> After more than a month of not writing fanfic, I was in a slump. Catherineflowers came to the rescue with the prompt, "moustache ride." We're fans of scruffy Jaime! So. . .here's the fic. 
> 
> I once again turned to catherineflowers for help while writing this fic. The tone and everything felt off and she offered to not just do an edit but write a paragraph. That paragraph was BEAUTIFUL. She fixed what I had but I knew my story had to catch up with what she wrote for me. So I overhauled the fic. It was supposed to be fast and desperate banging right from the start but the paragraph she wrote told me to delve more into the relationship between Jaime and Brienne. That's why we have them bantering, being playful. The smut is slow too, compared to what I usually write!
> 
> I had to spread around portions of catherine's paragraph. I was so fucking relieved she didn't mind AND she loved the story! I swear, I'm slowly improving as a writer because of her, although our friendship rests on a lot more than that. She's funny, flat-out amazing, and her brain is possibly the sexiest I know. She has loads and loads and loads (and loads!) of patience too!
> 
> I'm so thankful for meeting her and am so proud to call her my friend.

Jaime led the way to the front steps of their house, shooting her a lopsided grin before turning away. He had the carry-on slung over one shoulder and pulled the trolley with the other. Brienne smiled, tilting her head and raising her camera to snap a photo of her husband’s ass. Then she took the bags containing her photography equipment and followed him.

They lived in a modest bungalow of brick and glass. A small yard surrounded it, planted with marigolds and lavender, along with thyme, basil, rosemary, oregano and chives. Their little garden would need some trimming this coming weekend, Brienne thought while listening to the jingle of keys as Jaime unlocked the door. They were amateurs at gardening at best but figuring out the plants they couldn’t kill was fun. And after being away for more than a week on a commercial and photography assignment in Dorne, Brienne looked forward to spending time with Jaime.

She turned back to him just as the sun fell on his golden hair. Jaime didn’t have haircuts during winter and ditched the razor as well. Her husband, so fastidious and fussy that he never bought suits or even shirts off the rack and even had a personal cobbler, relished in looking like a mighty lion. A wild bear, she liked to correct him when he pretended to roar just before burying his head between her thighs. Her laughter dissolved into throaty moans. His beard left pink scrapes around her lips, her neck, her tits and around her pussy but her complaints were always half-hearted. How could she really hate her winter lionbear? His bearded kisses were warmer, melting away her disapproval. She hardly shivered from the cold, but from the thrill of his beard rubbing all over her body. When his tongue fucked her, she forgot about the world buried in ice and snow outside their window. She knew only of heat. Scorching, delicious heat.

“Home sweet home, babe,” Jaime said over his shoulder as he opened the door. She followed him, putting her equipment in the hall closet. He stashed her trolley by the sofa and put the carry-on next to it.

“It is great,” she agreed, pushing her hair away from her face to smile at him. Jaime was leaning against the back of the sofa, his arms crossed. Golden hair fell across his forehead. Emerald eyes burned at her, as if to singe off her clothes. He smirked. She blushed and went to him.

“Hey,” he whispered, his arms opening to hold her. She sighed happily and rested her chin on his shoulder. She hugged him around the waist, nuzzling her nose on his neck.

“Hi,” she murmured, sniffing him. A whiff of his crisp scent laced ever so lightly with spice, and she was a puddle. She held him tighter, desperate to fuse her body to his despite the leather, denim and cotton between them. “I missed you so much.”

She really did. They have been together for eight years, married for three. One would think her fascination and excitement over Jaime have ebbed. Far from it. He was still her favorite person in the world, and in truth, for all time. She raced home to him after a shoot to tell him about her day. She loved listening to him discuss the different types of wood that best suited a desk, or a dining table, a bookshelf. Carpentry was his hobby when he wasn’t negotiating turnovers between companies.

Jaime kissed her firmly on the cheek. “I love you.”

“Oh, Jaime.”

She turned toward him and he caught her by the chin. Then his mouth was on her, warm and hungry, plying her thick lips to open and take his tongue. Her hands drifted to his chest, feeling the firm muscles under his leather jacket and t-shirt, then rubbing to hear the rustle of his chest hairs under the cotton. As their kisses went from tender to furious, he pulled her blouse away from the waistband of her denim skirt.

Brienne panted against his mouth as he palmed her pussy through her jeans, feeling her swell and moisten. Keeping his hand there, she grabbed him by the face to resume their kiss, desperate for more.

Forget about the hellish heat in Dorne. All the suns in the universe were in her living room. She was burning alive but the farthest from hell.

“You made an oath, ser,” she teased him huskily between kisses. She pushed at his jacket while he unzipped her skirt. “You promised a haircut and a shave before my return.”

“Did you forget?” He teased back as he wrenched it off. He slapped her playfully on the ass. “I’m a known oathbreaker.”

“You’re a man of honor,” she said, looking in his eyes briefly before attacking his mouth.

It was testament to how much they longed for each other how they couldn’t stop kissing and touching, trying to remove clothes each other but unable to do focus long enough before their tongues _had_ to spar again. Jaime struggled to hold her securely, his arms trapped by the jacket around his elbows. Brienne was nearly naked below the waist, wearing only tights and her underwear. She rubbed against his erection.

 _“Gods fucking yes,”_ Jaime gasped, grabbing her ass and pushing himself off the back of the sofa. She giggled as he tumbled backward. Her skirt was still around her ankles. He glanced at it as she nibbled on his earlobe, tugging the tip between her big teeth and sucking loudly.

“This won’t do at all,” he murmured.

“What?” She asked, reluctantly releasing his ear to look at him.

His eyes burned as he shook his fucking jacket. “I can taste you best in bed.”

She squawked as he suddenly lifted her off the floor, throwing her over his shoulder. “Jaime, no! I’m too heavy to be carried like this!” She shouted, arms flailing when he staggered under her weight. He tugged off her skirt and tossed it away.

“You doubt my strength, baby?”

“It’s no fun fucking with a broken back!”

“Oh, Brienne.  You really have no idea how many times I’ve been back-broken from fucking you,” Jaime said, giving her ass another slap before going to their bedroom. “Hmm. You’re rounder, baby. Remind me to thank Dornish lemoncakes.”

“I am not,” she protested, laughing. “Rounder! Fuck you!”

“Yes, you are and it’s fucking fantastic.”

“So you say. It’s your back.”

 _“_ Man, I’ve got things planned for this sexy, _rounder_ ass of yours. Now watch your head, baby.”

Jaime was over six feet tall, and so was she—and taller. She covered her head with both hands as he walked through the doorframe. Then he lowered her to the floor, making her blush as he made sure she slid very slowly down his body until she was on her feet. The blood rushed down her body.  

 “I think I should lay down,” she muttered, swaying.

“Better,” he said, helping her. She caught the mischievous glint in his eyes before she fell on her back on the bed.

They got rid of her sweater, her tank top. Her arms got tangled in the straps of the blasted tank but it didn’t stop him from taking one of her hard, plump nipples in his mouth. A tug of the swollen tip deep in his mouth was all it took for her to forget about the garment. Her arms still raised, her spine arched slightly, she gave in to the hungry kisses he bestowed around her tits, his lips capturing the other nipple.

_“Jaime.”_

The rapture on his face was mesmerizing. She moaned and thrashed gently as he devoured her tits. It was easy to take an entire mound in his mouth. She sighed, cooed. His mouth slid up and down, leaving her tit wetter and gleaming brighter with his spit.

She turned slightly, giving him the other tit. He opened his mouth and took it in.

“I love you so much, Jaime,” she gasped, her losing herself in the rapture of his kisses.

He slowly pulled away from her tits to smile at her. Then he kissed down her stomach.

She moaned at the rough, tickling sensation of his beard.  _Gods._ He peppered her tummy with quick kisses, deep kisses, tongue dipping in her navel. His playful kisses stoked the flames within her. She felt warm and liquid from inside, a slave to sensation. _A slave to Jaime._

“How does my dusty, travel-worn wife taste so good?” He groaned, cupping her tits and pushing them as closely together as possible. He flicked his tongue at her nipples, turning his head swiftly from side to side, determined to give carnal attention to each puckered flesh.

Brienne, freeing her arms from her tank at last, touched Jaime. She pushed the hair away from his eyes. She listened to his growls of pleasure as he nuzzled her stomach.

Moans and cries wouldn’t stop coming from her mouth. He nibbled on the flesh of her stomach, making her shudder in delight. She was on _fire._ Her pussy _hurt._ She needed to be fucked. _Fucked hard and very well._

Suddenly, Jaime turned, taking her with him. She giggled as he put her on top of his body. She rubbed his chest, frowning at his t-shirt before turning to him. At least the jacket was gone but she wanted his skin, his muscles, _his body._

“When are you getting naked?”

“Not for a while, baby,” he replied, licking her lips. “Let’s get _you_ naked. Come here.”

He moved up the bed, grinning at her puzzled expression. “Over here. On my face.”

Every shade of red exploded from her pores. “Oh, gods.”

 _“Now.”_ There was no command on his tone. Only need.

Brienne, feeling herself hot down to the tips of her hair, crawled up his body until her pussy was right over his mouth. Jaime didn’t give her time to adjust. She squealed as he ripped her tights apart, scattering nylon all over the bed. Next, he wrenched her panties open. _With his teeth._

Lace danced with other bits of nylon still in the air.

Jaime slammed her hipson his face. She groaned as his tongue quickly pushed into her spread slit, lapping up her juices, her sweat. She gripped the headboard for balance, rolling her hips in rhythm to his thrusting tongue. She closed her eyes, the ache in her pussy a tight bud eager to bloom.

She blushed even more from the wonderful abrasion of his beard on the softer skin of her pussy. It took all her willpower to not slam on to his face and fuck him. Sweat poured from between her tits as his tongue lapped her up. _How is it legal?_

Jaime tightening his hold on her hips meant he wanted her to stop moving and just enjoy. But she couldn’t. Her body refused. Her mind thought she was insane. She pumped up and down his face, wailing as his tongue swept her pussy wide open. The roughness of his beard dug and dragged at the slick, pinker flesh of her pussy. She wept. Her lips formed a wordless prayer of thanks.

_She didn’t deserve anything this good._

She rubbed herself harder against his cheeks, his lips, spread her legs to invite him into keeping his tongue inside her pussy for days. The burn of his beard made her clench her teeth and groan. His wet, sucking kisses, her cries and the rough rustle of his beard getting tangled in her pussy hairs made her scream and grunt.

_“Jaime. Jaime. Jaime.”_

Suddenly, he slammed her down on his mouth. Brienne shrieked, arching sharply as his tongue sank deep in her pussy. His bruising hold on her was a silent command to keep still. Or as still as she could manage as orgasm seized her body. She whined and shook, her pussy squeezing around his tongue as it licked the juices pouring from her. As her orgasm began to subside, her hand fluttered to her tits. She pulled at a swollen nipple. She moaned and jerked on his face. Fresh juices slid from her pussy and right into his mouth.

She was weak and shaking when he gently guided her to lay down beside him. He took her in his arms, kissing her gently around the face. When their lips met, she tasted herself. His name was her next breath before his tongue swooped in.

Together, they removed his clothes. She panted against his tongue, her hand slipping between his thighs to take his cock. His thick, long cock. Smooth, warm. Hard. _So fucking hard. For her. Just for her._

She wanted it in her mouth, but he wouldn’t stop kissing her. She hummed as she stroked him, knowing that later he would fuck her throat. She could always wait. What was another few hours?

“I’ve missed you so much,” he groaned, looking in her eyes as he pressed her on the bed. She looked at him dreamily as he settled on top of her. She spread her legs in welcome, sighing as his furry chest tickled her tits.

“I love you.” She ran a had on his sweat-damp hair. His eyes were milky emeralds but still bright. His beard was darker, gleaming with her. Her beautiful, smug, lionbear.

He smiled and kissed her gently. “One week and four days. The longest I’ve gone without fucking you.”

“Remind me why we shouldn’t go that long without fucking again,” she whispered, wrapping a long leg around his thigh. They laughed as she teased him by sliding her toe up and down the crease of his ass. He dropped a kiss on her collarbone.

“I have all night. It’s gonna be a hard lesson, baby.” As he spoke, his cock nudged at the folds of her pussy. She caressed his shoulders, loving the hard muscles under his golden skin.

“I need lots of lessons, I think,” she said playfully. She bit him on the lip. “Just so I won’t forget.”

“I like the initiative.”

“Hmm. Don’t you.”

Jaime took her hand and kissed it. The sweet kiss got her pussy soaked. He grinned knowingly while she blushed.

“First lesson, my love?” He asked, biting her finger.

“I’m ready.”

She was still tender from her orgasm, and her inner thighs pink from his beard. But she spread her legs wide and met the first thrust of his cock, the brush of his pubic hairs. His mouth slanted over hers as he pushed deep easily. She grunted at the immediate, overwhelming fullness from between her legs.

“You’ve gone too long without me,” he said between kisses. “You’re tighter.”

“I’m not. Fuck me.” She pleaded. _“Please.”_

She was glad when he dragged her leg over his shoulder as he pulled out, just far enough to keep his cockhead in her. Gripping her leg, opening her some more, he lunged back inside her pussy.

_“Gods!”_

He slammed inside her, hitting her cervix. _“Jaime, baby.”_

“Fuck me fuck me fuck me,” fell from her lips in a breathless, desperate chant as she rocked against him. She yanked him down, shoved her tongue in his mouth through their violent kiss. Realizing the pace she desired, his hips thrust quickly and firmly against her, his cock repeatedly hitting her cervix.

Her eyes were wide. She was not going to walk right after this.

_“Yes, Jaime.”_

His tongue in her mouth shared the hard, punishing rhythm of his cock plundering her pussy. His cock rubbed all those glorious spots inside  that rendered her aflame again, in golden light. She screamed her approval when his fingers joined the fray, playing with her clit harshly as his cock fucked her as if to obliterate her.  She scratched at his shoulders as his cock hit her cervix again and again, shouting his name as her hips thrust back. She wanted more. Needed more.

Jaime knew her body so well, and was so attuned to it, that he knew exactly what she wanted before she realized it. He turned, pulled her on top of him. Catching on, she fell hard on him, spreading her legs wide. He held his shiny cock toward her until her pussy closed around it. Gods, he was huge. But she didn’t miss a single beat in their rejoining.

Her entire body draped over him, he took advantage of her position. Brienne moaned and threw her head back as he sucked and bit on her nipple. His cock fucked her, each thrust harder and deeper, intent on wrecking her pussy. She hoped so.

Orgasm seized her again, but Jaime didn’t let up. He absolutely refused to release her nipple, the devil. She thrashed and shrieked above him. He took her hips and shoved her down his cock. Her eyes widened, and he growled, before startling her with his guttural roar of pleasure. She wailed at the familiar, warm gush of his semen in her pussy. She tightened around him instinctively, wanting to keep every drop in her.

Drained, she lay limply on him, panting. He was gasping too. But when she tried to move off, he hissed and held her tightly.  They lay clinging to each other, listening to their rapid breathing slow down.

This time, Jaime didn’t stop Brienne when she dropped beside him. She knew she looked like a dazed, drunken idiot—she sure felt like one. But a dazed, drunken idiot cruising through Seven Heavens.

Kiss-swollen mouth, throat raw from screaming, red, tight nipples, beard burns trailing from her neck all the way to her pussy. Her thighs were wet. She was really home.

“I think,” she began, glancing at Jaime, “I’m never going far away again for so long.”

“Not surprised you got that on the first lesson,” he joked. He was still panting slightly. “You’ve always been the sharp one, Brienne.”

She giggled and he lifted an arm, inviting her to cuddle closer. Playing with his damp chest hairs, she gazed at his face.

“I did get the first lesson,” she said, her eyes sparkling at him. “But I might need a review?”

Jaime, playing along, nodded. “You know my consultation hours. It’s anytime you spread your legs.”

Feeling herself turn pink, she slipped her leg between his hairy thighs. “What about orals?”

“Ah. I stand corrected. My consultation hours are anytime you spread your legs or open your mouth.”

“Hmm. So flexible.”

“For an eager student, I am.”

She smiled and kissed him on the mouth. He sucked on her lower lip. “I was right.”

Settling back on her side of the bed, she looked at him curiously. “About?”

He winked and licked his lips. “You taste so fucking incredible. I want to give you another ride.”

“Now?” She asked in disbelief as he started moving her. She shook her head. “Jaime! You’re going to kill me!”

“Of course!”

“Not now,” she gasped, weakly pushing at him. He laughed and put himself on top of her, nudging her legs apart. She caressed his cheek, loving the bristly hairs. Her eyes were soft as they gazed at him.

“Alright, baby. Not now,” he said, kissing the tip of her nose. “But don’t keep me waiting too long. I love it when you fuck my face like that.”

“You’re so outrageous and unbelievable,” she said, kissing him on the chin. He caught her lips and didn’t let go for a few seconds.

When he did, he grinned, winking again. She knew she looked like dazed, besotted idiot. Which she was. A happy, dazed, besotted idiot. She watched as he dropped beside her, resting his jaw on a fist.

She touched his face again, following the elegant line of his cheek and jaw. “Jaime?”

“Yeah?” When he looked at her with heat, desire and adoration, she couldn’t imagine being far from his side. He took her hand and feathered kisses on her fingertips, her palm.

She was tired from her travels, but her reunion with Jaime came close to knocking her out. Her entire body was mush, like limp, overcooked spaghetti. But she felt lit up, bathed in golden light.

“Don’t shave just yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I couldn't write because of school and work. Then I had to travel for a few days. Froze my ass off as my cold worsened. Got sick. Work, work, work, school, school, school. Yuck!


End file.
